hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates (Hollow Knight)
__TOC__ All software updates are written in a 4-decimal format notation. MAJOR.MINOR.MAINTENANCE.BUILD First and second decimals are for major/minor feature additions, respectively. The third decimal is for general non-content-adding changes. The fourth is for fixes only - no changes (apart from obvious changes that are part of a bugfix). 1.3.0.8 (beta) 1.3.0.6 (beta) * Mac OS X has 1800p resolution options. * Salubra does not appear if the player has full SOUL while standing, then sitting on the bench. 1.3.0.4 r8635 (trunk) * One boss has been seriously upgraded. A true challenge awaits! * A brand new boss with a new music track by Chris Larkin (sample below)! * Map Markers are here! Cartographers rejoice! * Extras added to the Extras menu! * Numerous game balances and tweaks (Heavy Blow is now good… just kidding) * Various bug fixes * Additional sound effects and voices * Optimizations and performance enhancements 1.2.2.2 (beta) * Fixed missing Dung Defender audio * Removed erroneous green/blue pixel * Fixed issue where a boss could be damaged before start of battle * Minor graphical fixes * Minor cutscene fixes * Fixed issue where some enemies and bosses could break when being killed by extra sources of damage eg. Dreamshield, Flukenest * Fixed issue where lever could be hit through a wall * Dialogue fixes * Fix for new boss’s title in Italian * Fixed issue where Fury of the Fallen did not work while wallsliding 1.2.2.1 * Further fixes for the issues in the previous build, eg some switches not working in a late game area. 1.2.1.7 * Fixed an issue where some chests will not open 1.2.1.4 * The Grimm Troupe quest is now available. Seek out the Nightmare Lantern. * Added Brazilian Portuguese (Beta) * Added Russian (Beta) * Added bindable mouse buttons * Fixed Nightmare King not appearing * Fixed issue where Nightmare King didn’t take damage correctly during stunned phase * Fixed reactivity issue on Monomon’s tank * Removed duplicate charm notch * Updated credits * Fixed issue where Grimmkin could be fought twice * Enemy placement adjustment in City of Tears 1.2.1.3 * Fixed issue where Collector’s jars did not spawn enemies * Fixed potential soft-lock in late-game hidden area * Fixed issue where backtracking in a late-game hidden area could warp you to a completely different location * Fixed Russian display issues * Fixed missing button icon * In certain scenes, charm effects will not display (eg. Glowing Womb, Defender’s Crest) * Watcher Knights can now be damaged by spells while rolled up (seems fairer, right?) * Fixed issues with Grimmchild targeting things incorrectly * Fixed issue where Glimmback could get stuck in place * Fixed a potential issue where players could be permanently locked out of Ancestral Mound after Crossroads become infected * Additional effects during Grimmkin battles * Fixed Flame Pin display issue on map * Sped up process for opening inventory * Effects changes 1.2.1.0 * Fixed issue where, after dying and having a glass charm break, you could incorrectly remain overcharmed * Fixed issue where you could incorrectly remain overcharmed after picking up or buying a new charm notch * Fixed issue where using Dreamgate while standing in hot spring would cause some particle effects to follow player into next scene * Language menu fix. Now only switchable via the main menu. * Various optimisations * Various small scene updates * Animation fixes 1.1.1.8 * Fixed issue where defeating Collector with Defender’s Crest equipped could make him invincible. * Fixed issue where certain bosses were invulnerable to Flukenest * Fixed issue where defeating a Warrior Dream with Flukenest, spore cloud or dung cloud caused an error that locked you out of retrieving Essence * Fixed issue where Flukemarm didn’t respond aggressively to being stunk out by Defender’s Crest. * Re-added missing audio and art to new Hidden Dreams boss. * Slight adjustment to a Hidden Dreams boss’s falling attack. 1.1.1.7 This fixes both the unkillable enemy in City of Tears and the credits glitch. 1.1.1.6 * Title screen change to celebrate the release of Hidden Dreams * Fixed issue where a Hidden Dreams boss's roar could stay on screen if he was stunned during a certain move * Fixed an issue where an enemy could 'die twice' if bombarded with attacks, eg multiple flukes, hatchlings, spore shroom. This was the cause of a number of issues, including the Mantis Lords fight sequence breaking and the waves in Colosseum of Fools desyncing. Should be all fixed now! * Slight tweaks to Flukenest damage 1.0.3.8 * Fixed additional issue where some boss/NPC names weren’t appearing. * Preliminary testing for Japanese language 1.0.3.7 * Fixed an issue where Great Shield Sentry could become frozen. * Further language refinements and fixes. 1.0.3.5 * Fixed a soft-lock when speaking to certain characters in Chinese language. * Further language refinements. 1.0.3.4 * Further refinements to translation and display for German (Beta), Spanish (Beta), Simplified Chinese (Beta), Korean (Beta). 1.0.3.3 * New languages: German (Beta), Spanish (Beta), Simplified Chinese (Beta), Korean (Beta). * Fixed issue where some boss/NPC names weren't displaying correctly. * Fixed issue where Quick Map shortcut could cause errors while entering/leaving scenes (for real). * Slight adjustments to White Palace respawn locations. More... * Enemy behaviour adjustments. * Cutscene refinements. 1.1.3.2 * Added beta support for Simplified Chinese and German * Fixed issue where Dung Defender did not react to Dream Nail during battle * Fixed issue where Quick Map shortcut could cause errors while entering/leaving scenes More... * Fixes to enemy dreams * Various particle effect fixes * Various SFX/Music fixes 1.0.3.1 * Added initial language menu on first game launch * Fixed issue where charms that increase nail-slash size did not apply while wallsliding. * Fixed issue where in-game timer displayed incorrect playtime. More... * Fixed issue where Soul Twister’s orb projectiles could get stuck in mid-air permanently * Various adjustments to Hollow Shade spawn positions * Fixed an issue where players could become stuck behind a gate in Greenpath. * Fixed issue where menu wouldn’t allow start of a new game in certain circumstances * Fixed issue where doublejump would fire instead of normal jump, resulting in a lame floaty jump. * Fixed display issue for Shade Marker on map. * Fixed issue where Hornet’s needle hitbox could stay active if stunned mid-attack. * Fixed issue where super*dashing or quaking into a Vessel Fragment or Mask Fragment produced strange results. * Fixed issue where rage-quitting during death sequence could leave impatient players with missing Geo but no Shade. * Fixed Dream Dialogue not displaying correctly in late-game area. * Fixed issue where quaking down into another scene caused a second loss of Soul. * Fixed issue where player couldn’t super*dash from the very edge of a platform. * Fixed issue where players could get stuck behind a gate in White Palace. * Fixed issue where Shade music could be faintly heard at incorrect times. * Slight amendment to Uumuu battle. No longer causes a large knockback while shrivelled. Increased HP a little to compensate. * Fixed an issue where stunning Dung Defender early left you fighting him without his extremely good theme playing in the background. * Increased Fury of the Fallen’s damage multiplier from x1.5 to x1.75. * Fixed issue where incorrect congratulations message was displaying after finishing game on Steel Soul mode. * Fixed issue where breakable wall near a Hive exit could get the hero stuck moving left automatically. * Fixed issue where map screen could be accessed without actually acquiring the map first. * Fixed issue where striking a Warrior Dream with the Dream Nail as their ‘defeat’ animation plays could cause a soft*lock under certain circumstances. * Fixed issue where footsteps could be heard during cutscenes * Fixed issue where white flames weren’t showing on enemy corpses when they were killed by spell. * Slight refinements to map room display * Various enemy fixes * Various interface/menu fixes * Various SFX/Music fixes * Various graphical fixes * Small optimisations to enemy damage effects. 1.0.2.8 * Fixed issue where trigger for Zote event could be skipped. 1.0.2.7 * Fixed issue where Failed Champion dealt incorrect damage after being stunned * Improved performance in some targeted scenes, for lower end machines. * Made Quickmap double-tap shortcut easier to register and made it work while sitting at benches 1.0.2.6 * Fixed an issue where dying just as you defeat your Shade could produce some odd results. * Fixed an issue where Giant Hoppers ignored damage-over-time effects such as spores. * Fixed soft-lock issue that could occur before fighting Broken Vessel. More... * Improved hitbox on Broken Vessel projectiles (don’t worry, we made them more lenient). * Fixed issue where a lift could stretch out player’s x-scale temporarily. * Fixed issue where player couldn’t pause during first fight with a late-game boss * Fixed Grub Mimic persistence issue. * Fixed issue with Shade spawning underground in a certain area * Fixed an NPC name display bug * Fixed an issue with Vengeful Spirit dissipating incorrectly * Fixed an issue where a blank dialogue could cause a soft-lock * Fixed an issue where Flukemarm was invulnerable to Scream spell * Fixed an enemy damage effect display issue * Improved recycling system for certain effect objects * Minor map fixes * Additional sound improvements * Minor Game Text fixes 1.0.1.8 * Fixed an issue where player could Superdash in mid-air * Lore clarification for Deepnest Stagway * Fixed an issue where game could crash at load of main menu for machines with low RAM More... * Further performance optimisations * Initial implementation of French language setting (add run command -forcelang at launch to enable) * Fixed inaccurate hitbox on Traitor Lord * Added a check to tram system that ensures an error can’t place it at a non-existent station * Fixed a display issue with Blue Hiveblood HP * Fixed an acid pool in Fog Canyon that respawned the Knight outside the tilemap * Fixed a certain gate taking damage as though it were an enemy * Changed the way lifts alter the player’s physics, to avoid scenarios where player can get through walls * Fixed a double-up of Iselda’s voice when she has no stock * Fixed an issue where Hunter’s Journal entry for Elder Baldur could be missed. For existing files, if a single Elder Baldur has been killed, journal note is awarded * When sitting on the ground, HUD now hides itself. Very atmospheric (eventually we’ll make a button that hides HUD… Hopefully) * Game now auto-saves when Delicate Flower is broken. This may seem harsh, but it will make victory a lot sweeter. Please understand. * Improved effects in an NPC cutscene * Fixed missing Salubra title * Fixed an issue where, after superdashing between scenes, player’s body wouldn’t break objects. * Fixed a dodgy Camera Lock in White Palace * Fixed an issue where player could respawn inside White Palace after completing it, forcing them to backtrack in order to leave * Fixed an issue where a Heavy Sentry could spawn outside of a battle room in Isma’s Grove. * Increased enemy knockback on Great Slash and Dash Slash * Added an extra check for Charms equipped, so if a player’s filled notches count is set incorrectly by an error, opening the inventory will recalculate and correct the count * Fixed an error where Grubfather would sometimes give out less Geo than he should. * Fixed hitch when entering water * Fixed an issue where Mawlek’s attack pattern could get stuck in a loop * Added some flies eager for exciting new scents * Various small scene fixes * Various audio improvements and fixes 1.0.1.4 * Fixed an issue where opening full map via Quickmap shortcut while in a late game area caused a game-freeze * Fixed an animation error on player character when exiting a late-game cutscene * Fixed Shrumish Ogre persistence issue * Fixed an issue where hitting Zote with Dreamnail during his battle cry made him invincible, which he doesn’t deserve. * Decreased heap size allocation at start-up. 1.0.1.3 * Fixed issue where Soul Master’s shockwave attack would sometimes not spawn * Fixed issue with sfx not playing correctly on some breakable one-way walls * Fixed issue for some players whereby collecting a mask fragment would white out the screen More... * Fixed display bug for cages in Colosseum of Fools * Fixed bug on exiting Trial in the Colosseum of Fools that caused player to become stuck behind metal grate * Fixed a dialogue issue for Iselda * Fixed sound effects playing on incorrect mixer and thus being unaffected by in-game audio setting * Fixed issue where Speed Completion achievement was not being awarded correctly * Fixed an issue with Thorns of Agony charm not firing correctly when taking damage with inventory open * Increased Geo reward for defeating Entombed Husk * Fixed inaccurate hitbox on Broken Vessel/Lost Kin when stunned * Fixed issue in City of Tears where entering a battle room from the left spawned an enemy outside of room * Fixed an issue where Lifeseeds and their cocoons couldn’t be damaged by Grubberfly beam 1.0.1.1 * Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian and then immediately dying prevented his bench from becoming useable. * Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian (rematch) and then immediately dying prevented Battle Gate from staying open. * Fixed City Crest in statue displaying over player. More... * Fixed issue with Isma’s Grove battle gates not re-opening on re-entry. * Fixed players being able to escape tilemap in Abyss Dream. * Increased Cyclone Slash size * Fixed intermittent frame-flickering on certain enemies * Fixed inventory button not opening inventory on Logitech F310 in X mode. * Added anticipation SFX to certain enemy attacks * Further optimisations * Optimisation: New pooling system for spawned enemies * Fixed gramatical, and, spelling errers in Game Text * Fixed Hive Husk displaying incorrect Enemy Dream text * Added additional SFX to Husk Hive * Increased Geo awarded by Husk Hive * Added additional SFX to Hive Soldier * Fixed an issue where player could travel up through an unbroken window in Soul Sanctum, causing game freeze * Fixed Gruz Mother sometimes turning into a weird, stretched-out fatty when dying in the Colosseum * Increased Notch Cost of Quick Slash charm to 3 (affects new files only) * Slightly decreased invulnerability time for Stalwart Shell charm * Improved recycling system for frequently recycled objects * Fixed an issue where Hornet was knocked out of the arena on being defeated, robbing the player of a hard-won victory * Fixed an issue locking players out of Distant Village event * Fixed an issue where getting hit with Inventory open and Thorns of Agony equipped caused a game-freeze * Fixed an issue with lifts in City of Tears becoming inoperable * Fixed issue with Grubberfly beams firing upward and downwards with Joni’s Blessing equipped, regardless of health remaining * Fixed an issue with Red Grubberfly beams being fired with Joni’s Blessing/Grubberfly Elegy/Fury charms equipped, regardless of health remaining * Fixed a Battle Scene in White Palace being triggered prematurely * Fixed Failed Champion’s dream remaining accessible after his defeat * Fixed fader stuttering in City lift scenes * Fixed an issue where Failed Champion’s battle could be triggered prematurely * Increased effect of Soul Eater charm * Fixed a lever in White Palace that could be poked through its gate * Fixed an issue with the Warrior Dream’s sprite lingering on after defeat * Fixed an issue where player couldn’t jump out of water when up against some walls * Fixed an issue where player could get locked back into a City room upon return * Fixed an issue where progress past a Kingsmold battle was blocked by an unopening gate in certain circumstances * Fixed an issue where dying on a conveyor belt could cause the effect to persist on respawn * Fixed an issue where roar lock could persist after death * Fixed issue where shade summoned by Jiji becomes invulnerable * Fixed an issue where Hornet’s needle’s hitbox could remain after she’s stunned * Fixed an issue where player could perform actions while respawning from a hazard * Fixed an issue where player could become invulnerable when blocking a hit with Baldur Shell * Fixed an issue where Soul could be reimbursed incorrectly when focusing with Shape of Unn equipped * Fixed the spike respawn location in Soul Tyrant battle to be inside the battle arena. * Fixed map display for Sharp Shade room showing the whole room whilst only able to access its entrance. * Remodelled a wall in the White Palace that allowed a challenge to be bypassed. * Fixed 2 spike pits in Deepnest that respawned the player outside the map. * Numerous small scene fixes. 1.0.0.7 * Reduced slowdown issues around Failed Tramway. * Initial optimisation improvements. * Added Cornifer ambient hum and paper trail. More... * Fixed Soul Vessel sometimes not displaying on first collect. * Fix for Kingdom’s Edge soft-lock. * Fixed Geo collection slow-down. * Fixed Quick Cast keyboard map not saving between play sessions. * Increased effects on colosseum Shade location. * Various small scene fixes. * Relinked missing dialogues for Lemm & Leg Eater. * Fixed various spelling/grammatical errors in Game Text * Restored Cloth event in Dirtmouth. * Fixed issue where dying in a dream with Joni’s Blessing equipped left you with 1 HP on waking up. * Fixed Issue with Dash Slash effects sometimes disappearing. * Fixed an issue where defeating Shade and quickly exiting scene didn’t restore Soul Orb. * Dream Pin and Bench Pin fixes for map. * Fixed Collector’s spawned creatures sometimes not dealing damage. * Fixed issue with Mantis Traitor battle becoming unbeatable. Category:Game Info